United 3, v 5
by Matthew1985
Summary: Continuing the alternate realities of Revenge of the Sith.


**United 3**

**V. 5. **

Obi-Wan sets up for his trip to Utapau and Commander Data approaches him. "General Kenobi." Obi-Wan looked up, "Mr. Data. How can I help?" "I would like to accompany you, sir. Captain Picard believes that I would be a great help. I have studied the Jedi arts, and as an android, I may not have any Force abilities, but a phaser can "work wonders" as people on Earth would say. I request permission to join you." Obi-Wan smiled, "I would be glad of your assistance." So Obi-Wan and Data took off to the planet Utapau.

Meanwhile, Anakin Skywalker walks into the room, being ordered by Master Windu to bring an update on the progress of Genosian, Kashyyk, and Utapauan battlegrounds. Chancellor Palpatine turns his chair, sensing a presence. "Chancellor, we just received a report from Master Kenobi: He's engaged General Grievous." Palpatine replied, "We can only hope that Master Kenobi is up to the challenge." Anakin asserted with envy, "I should be there with him." (The Enterprise was listening through the surveillance that Odo and Worf put up.)

Palpatine had sympathy on Anakin, "It's upsetting to me that the Council doesn't seem to fully appreciate your talents. Don't you wonder why they won't make you a Jedi Master?" Anakin replied with a hint of anger "I wish I knew. More and more, I feel like I'm being excluded from the Council. I know there are things about the Force that they're not telling me." Palpatine replied, "They don't trust you. They see your future and they know that your power is too strong to control. You must break through the fog of lies the Jedi have created around you. Let me help to know the subtleties of the Force." (Picard orders Worf to beam down and subdue the Chancellor.) Confused, Anakin asks, "How do you know about the ways the Force?" "My mentor taught me everything about the Force, even the nature of the Dark Side." Suspicious as it sounds, Anakin had to ask, "How do you know about the Dark Side?" "Anakin, if one is to understand the great mystery, you must study and understand all its aspects not just the dogmatic, narrow view of the Jedi. If you wish to be a complete and wise leader, you must embrace a larger view of the Force. Be careful of the Jedi, Anakin. Only through me can you achieve and wield a power greater than any Jedi. Learn to know and use the Dark Side and you'll be able to save your wife from certain death." Anakin startled that Palpatine knows his and Padme's secret, "What did you say?" "Use my wisdom, I beg you." Igniting his light-saber, "You're the Sith Lord." Palpatine tried to convince him of his promise, "I know what's been troubling you. Listen to me! Don't continue to be a pawn of the Jedi Council. Ever since I've known you, you've been searching for a life of that of an ordinary Jedi. A life of significance, of conscience." His back to Anakin, who raised his light-saber, "Are you going to kill me?" Anakin answered, "I would, but I can't." Just then a d'k'tagh flew and hit Palpatine in the neck. "Mr. Worf!" Worf came up, "General Skywalker." "Why did you do that? We need to have a trial." "With the knowledge gathered on him from our studies on the Enterprise, a trial would be too costly." Worf touched his combadge, "Worf to Captain, send the Doctor right away." "Acknowledged." Back on the Enterprise, Picard signaled to Beverley, "Doctor, please beam down to Coruscant, urgently." "Acknowledged." Doctor beamed down and Worf had just taken his Klingon daggar out of Palpatine's neck and put pressure on the wound. "Stay calm, Chancellor." Doctor Crusher beamed down. She approached Anakin, "Are you all right?" Anakin nodded. "Crusher to Enterprise, 4 to beam directly to Sickbay." "Acknowledged, Doctor." Picard joined the group in Sickbay. "Prognosis, Doctor?" She looked at her captain, "He'll survive. He's coming around now." Spock entered as well. "Captain." "Ambassador." Picard looked at Worf, "Mr. Worf, your presence is not necessary. Please report to the Bridge, as you are the commanding officer until Mr. Data returns." "Aye, sir." Worf left and Palpatine came to. "Captain. Ambassador Spock." "Chancellor, or is it, Sidious?" Just then Odo, the Founder came up. "This is him?" "It is, Constable." Picard looked at Sidious, "Master Sidious, this is Constable Odo, from Deep Space Nine. You will be taken under his custody." "I will escape." "We will stop you. Your powers are ineffective onboard the Enterprise." Odo took the Sith Lord to the Brig. "Come along." Anakin approached the Captain, "I must report to the Jedi Council. They'll want to conduct their own trial on the Sith lord." "Understood." Anakin made his way to the transporter room.

"Bridge to Captain Picard?" "Go ahead, Mr. Worf." "Captain, a message from Commander Data, sir. General Grievous has been disabled." "Acknowledged."

After the trials and the death of Sidious, peace ruled the galaxy and the Enterprise returned to their own galaxy.


End file.
